


Mad About You

by Bek_SB



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Language of Flowers, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Temporary Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Всего два месяца спустя Адам присылает ему подарок.
Relationships: Adam (Forever)/Henry Morgan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Благодарность

**Author's Note:**

> Все значения цветов взяты из Википедии.  
> Hooverphonic - Mad About You

Всего два месяца спустя Адам присылает ему подарок.

Деревянная изящная шкатулка, оставленная на столе в его офисе. Нет, не совсем шкатулка. Скорее, коробка для кинжала. Можно не сомневаться, что она прямиком из того века, когда они были популярны. 

Генри боится к ней прикоснуться. Он дышит-то с трудом.

Генри проводит пальцами по защелке: золотой, блестящей, словно коробочке не больше дня, а не сотни лет. С тихим щелчком открывает её.

На алой бархатной подложке лежит шприц.

*

Джо окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, когда он выходит из кабинета. Генри знает, что выглядит испуганно, несмотря на все попытки успокоиться. Коробка огнём горит в кармане пальто.

— Куда-то уходишь? — спрашивает Джо, вскидывая бровь. У неё чуть размазалась помада, отпечаток которой остался на одноразовом стаканчике кофе. Она опять не спала ночью, понимает Генри. С тех самых пор, как он ей рассказал, она так и не пришла на работу выспавшейся. Если он расскажет ей про то, что Адам вырвался из своей своеобразной тюрьмы, она совсем перестанет спать и улыбаться.

— Лукас сегодня вместо меня, — коротко отвечает Генри, чем вызывает приступ неконтролируемой жестикуляции от Вола и поток его же невнятных благодарностей. Лукаса тогда чудом не вычислили и не уволили, а Генри начал давать ему больше обязанностей. Пусть смотрит в сторону скорого повышения. — У меня есть дела.

Он уходит, и Джо идёт с ним до дверей участка, но так и не получает ответа ни на один из сотни своих вопросов. Просто потому, что у Генри вопросов в два раза больше.

Уже выйдя на улицу, Генри вспоминает, что трупом его просила заняться лично Риз, но не может себя заставить думать о работе. Всё, что он знает — он должен рассказать Эйбу, уговорить его спрятаться, сбежать, залечь на дно. Что угодно, только бы спасти.

Генри заранее знает, что Эйб откажется.

*

Второй подарок приходит около недели спустя. Генри проводит эти семь дней в нервном ожидании. Звонит в больницу, но по их данным пациента перевезли в другое место. Только вот в другой больнице никогда даже не слышали об Адаме ни под одним из его имён.

Генри думает, что ничего о своём враге не знает. Застрял ли он также как и сам Генри в далеком и забытом веке или шел в ногу со временем? Он пользовался современными технологиями, почему бы ему было не научиться их взламывать и подделывать? Или же он обзавелся полезными связями в криминальных кругах?

Современные технологии отвратительны, думает Генри. Он вспоминает первый телефон, подаренный Адамом. “Первый”, потому что теперь уже есть и второй. Конверт доставяет курьер лично под его, Генри, подпись. К сожалению, Джо в это время стоит рядом и складывает два плюс два: его испуганный взгляд, побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев, и телефон, вытащенный из конверта. 

— Ты должен был сказать мне! — почти кричит она, заставляя Лукаса испуганно откатиться на стуле подальше, а остальных работников подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и укоризненно посмотреть в их сторону.

— Не здесь, — почти шипит он в ответ и жестом предлагает пройти в свой кабинет. Там Джо встает, скрестив руки на груди и ждет ответа.

— Это Адам? — твёрдо спрашивает она. Почти утверждает, но до конца надеется, что ошиблась.

— Да.

— Ты же сказал…

— Что он заперт? — не дает ей договорить Генри. — Он был. Он смог сбежать. Я не знаю, как. Я не знаю, что с ним делать.

Напряжение последних дней прорывается отчаянием в словах. Зато Джо чуть расслабляется и протягивает руку, собираясь похлопать его по плечу, но в последнюю секунду передумывает. Она так и не прикоснулась к нему ни разу с того разговора. 

— Что нам делать? — уже спокойнее спрашивает она. — Мы же не можем…

“Убить его” — повисает в воздухе. Генри мог бы запереть его вновь, только узнать бы, как Адам сбежал.

— Правильный вопрос: “Что мне делать?”, — отвечает он. Джо хмурится. — Адам исключительно моя проблема.

— Конечно, — иронично и с обидой в голосе тянет Джо. — Не то чтобы он стоял за несколькими из моих дел.

— Ты не сможешь с ним справиться. Никто из вас не сможет, — он понимает, что сделал ошибку, еще до того, как заканчивает фразу. Джо отстраняется.

— “Из вас смертных”, ты хотел сказать?

Она качает головой и выходит из кабинета. Джо впервые с их разговора упоминает о его бессмертии. Два месяца она делала вид, что всё как прежде, что она не видела никакую фотографию и не слышала никаких полубезумных историй. Генри даже не знает, поверила ли она ему.

Генри остается один на один с несчастным телефоном, который выжидает не больше пяти минут, прежде чем начинает гудеть, оповещая о входящем вызове. Он сомневается, стоит ли отвечать, но вспоминает, на что способен Адам, если его игнорировать.

— Алло?

— Здравствуй, Генри, — раздаётся с той стороны. Голос низкий, медленный, древний.

Генри молчит. У него столько вопросов, на которые ответить может только Адам, но ни один из них он не собирается задавать.

— Я понял кое-что, — продолжает Адам, словно и не ждал ответа. — Пока лежал в больничной палате. Два месяца заточения, а ведь я так давно перестал следить за временем. Спасибо, что напомнил о нём.

Генри не знает, издевается ли Адам. Понять, что у него на уме — невозможно, так что Генри продолжает молчать, отвернувшись к стене, чтобы никто точно не увидел его лица.

— Я понял, где ошибся, — продолжает между тем Адам. Его голос всё такой же ровный, словно он написал тест с одной ошибкой, а не убил нескольких человек. — Забыл о том, насколько ты молод и в каком веке родился. Обычная проблема поколений, Генри. Надеюсь, вскоре мы научимся говорить на одном языке.

Он кладёт трубку сразу же, но Генри еще несколько секунд держит телефон у уха, вслушиваясь в короткие гудки.

*

— Поздравляю! — с широкой улыбкой встречает его Лукас спустя пару дней. Генри недоуменно-вопросительно хмурится и притормаживает возле его стола. У Лукаса пальцы в чернилах (сломалась ручка), те же чернила на лице (устало тёр глаза, хочет спать). Но он широко улыбается, хотя явно опять пытается угадать.

Генри вспоминает, что было, когда Лукас в прошлый раз внезапно его поздравил, и сердце сковывает холодом.

— Что на этот раз? — спрашивает Генри.

— Кто-то оставил цветы у вас на столе, — Лукас машет рукой в сторону его кабинета и возвращается к тому, чем занимался: попыткам оттереть чернила.

— Цветы? — недоуменно спрашивает Генри скорее у самого себя и с опаской заходит в кабинет: с Адама сталось бы подбросить ему ядовитое растение.

Но на столе оказывается букет вполне безобидных Campánula médium, также известных как Колокольчик средний. Несмотря на ожидание худшего, Генри не может не отметить изящество букета, его утонченную красоту. Бледно-сиреневые цветы, белая лента.

Почему колокольчик? Язык цветов — давно забытая наука и игра, хотя и Генри в неё когда-то играл. Он воскрешает в памяти значения цветов, и на удивление довольно быстро вспоминает. Благодарность. Они означают благодарность.

 _“Я так давно перестал следить за временем. Спасибо, что напомнил о нём”_ — сказал ему Адам два дня назад.

Генри окончательно перестаёт что-либо понимать.

*

Эйб неожиданно смеется, когда Генри приносит домой цветы, так и не выкинув их. Даже после рассказа о том, как Генри их получил, Эйб только достаёт небольшую вазу, как раз под размер букета, и наливает в нее воды.

— Только не ставь на окно, — ворчит Генри.

— Почему нет? — посмеивается Эйб. — Боишься, что он увидит, как ты ценишь его подарки?

— Очень смешно, — обиженно отвечает Генри, закатывая глаза. Он не понимает. Еще недавно его сын провел ночь, сидя с ружьем в его лаборатории, потому что боялся Адама. И вот, Адам на свободе, а Эйб смеется.

— Ладно-ладно, — он хлопает Генри по плечу и всё же ставит цветы на окно. — Мы уже выяснили, что он не знает, как тебя убить. Может, еще пара разговоров, и вы найдёте общий язык. А уж уговорить его перестать убивать ты сможешь, я уж лучше всех знаю, как ты умеешь давить и на жалость, и на совесть. О, как сейчас помню, когда я разбил…

— Эйб, — устало выдыхает Генри.

Но он не убирает цветы с окна и исправно подливает им воды каждый день, пока они окончательно не увядают.


	2. Совместный интерес

Очередной труп довольно мерзкий, но Генри давно разучился так на них смотреть. Множество ножевых ранений, кровь растеклась по белоснежному ковру и заляпала не менее белоснежные стены.

Пару часов назад их вызвала в усадьбу жена убитого и, по совместительству, хозяйка дома, и половину этого времени точно заняло путешествие от ворот до места преступления.

— Ох, — Генри отвлекается на одну из картин. Художник ему неизвестен, что значит, он не особо известен в принципе, однако картина завораживает. Довольно мрачная, даже странно, что она нашла пристанище в таком светлом доме. Лондонская улица, ночь, лужи, нарисованные крупными мазками, и две фигуры вдалеке, освещенные желтым светом фонаря. 

— Дай отгадаю, — заговорчески шепчет Джо, — нарисовал твой хороший знакомый?

Она впервые улыбается ему с тех пор, как две недели назад вышла из его кабинета, разозлившись, что он умолчал об Адаме. Он улыбается в ответ.

— На удивление, нет, что, однако, не делает картину менее прекрасной.

— Неужели? Что, современное искусство всё же нашло к тебе подход?

Генри собирается ответить, но их окликает Хэнсон, которому в одиночку пришлось иметь дело с хозяйкой дома, так что он не в восторге.

— Я тоже хочу наслаждаться прекрасным, — возмущается он, — но у нас сегодня труп и пятнадцать ножевых, так что за дело.

Хэнсон посматривает на часы (торопится, у его сына сегодня школьный матч, Хэнсон надеется успеть). Генри и Джо послушно подходят к убитому. У потолка в углах комнаты камеры, но хозяйка дома сказала, что они были отключены уже давно. У неё самой железное алиби и заплаканные глаза (точнее, слегка покрасневшие, но то, что она не смогла их скрыть, говорит о многом). Генри выкидывает её из головы уже спустя пару минут после знакомства и приступает к осмотру, сразу понимая, что его ждёт долгий день.

И оказывается прав. К вечеру у них слишком много подозреваемых и недостаточно улик ни для одного из них. Генри прощается с Джо, когда она уходит, нехотя отпускает Лукаса намного позже положенного, но так и не приходит к разгадке. На самом трупе подсказок удивительно мало.

Генри морально готовится к тому, что придётся потратить на дело больше времени, чем он ожидал, и напоминает себе, что он не детектив, и вообще не должен ничего раскрывать.

Неожиданно раздаётся звонок, и Генри даже не сразу вспоминает, что у него теперь есть телефон.

— Алло.

— Уже поздно, — раздается в трубке знакомый вкрадчивый голос. — И ты не детектив, Генри.

Генри думает, не научился ли Адам читать мысли.

— Ты следишь за мной? — устало спрашивает он. Сил не осталось даже на нервное напряжение. К тому же, голос Адама усыпляет своими ровными интонациями.

— Иди домой, — повторяет Адам и отключается.

Генри удивленно смотрит на телефон, но затем действительно складывает вещи и уходит домой, напоминая себе, что делает это не по указке Адама, а потому что устал.

*

Утром Лукас даже не пытается угадать:

— Опять цветы, — почти пропевает он, крутясь на стуле, когда Генри проходит мимо.

— Возвращайся к работе, Лукас, — улыбается Генри и заходит в кабинет.

Оказывается, там немного больше, чем цветы. У стола прислонено нечто тонкое и квадратное, завернутое в крафтовую бумагу и перевязанное лентами. Слишком большое, чтобы класть на стол. Генри медленно развязывает ленты и замирает в восхищении. Картина. Та самая, что понравилась ему вчера. На секунду он даже забывает, кто именно прислал её, и как (возможно) достал.

Помимо картины на столе стоят цветы. Бело-красные розы, только не в вазе, а в явно взятой в одном из шкафов большой колбе. Генри вспоминает их значение: “единство, совместный интерес” и гадает, как ему воспринимать это послание.

Рядом с букетом лежит флэшка с прикрепленной запиской. Почерк Генри уже знаком.

“Для детектива Мартинез”.

Если бы Генри умел пользоваться современными технологиями — ни за что бы не стал впутывать в это Джо. Возможно, стоило попросить о помощи Лукаса или Эйба. Но впутывать их кажется идеей еще более ужасной — у Джо хотя бы пистолет всегда под рукой.

Со вздохом Генри поднимает трубку стационарного телефона и звонит Джо.

Она появляется у него в кабинете всего пятнадцать минут спустя. Стаканчик кофе в руках, на краешке опять отпечаток помады. Она окидывает взглядом детектива его кабинет, выразительно вскидывает брови на букет, еще более выразительно на картину, но не задает вопросов, ждёт, когда Генри объяснит. Тот протягивает ей флэшку и записку.

— Я представления не имею, что там может быть, — честно признается он.

— Я бы очень удивилась, если бы ты дал мне флэшку, и сказал, что сам туда скинул файлы, — фыркает Джо. Она слегка обеспокоена, но Адам ведет себя тихо и мирно уже пару недель. Это не повод ему доверять, но любопытство перевешивает здравый смысл.

Они пользуются одним из компьютеров в общем зале, потому что у Генри компьютера, конечно же, нет.

На флэшке всего один видео-файл, и им хватает пары секунд, чтобы узнать вчерашнее место преступление, только еще чистое, с белоснежными стенами и ковром. Видео, очевидно, записывалось с тех самых “неработающих” камер. Они ясно видят, как вызвавшая их хозяйка дома ругается о чем-то со своим мужем, затем хватает нож для писем со стола и с бешеной яростью начинает резать своего мужа, который даже не пытается уклониться.

— Господи, — только и произносит Джо.

Они не могут использовать запись в суде, но, по крайней мере, знают, где искать. Вновь опрашивают жену убитого (на этот раз — более сурово), обыскивают дом, и дело двигается с мертвой точки. Дальше Джо может разобраться сама.

— Лукас, — зовёт Генри, когда рабочий день подходит к концу.

Вол тут же кидает все дела и чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Мне нужно отправить текстовое сообщение с помощью мобильного телефона, — поясняет Генри.

Лукас пару секунд переваривает информацию, затем пытается не рассмеяться:

— Это называется “скинуть смску”, док, — поправляет он, но протягивает руку, ожидая пока Генри даст ему телефон.

— Я думаю, ты мог бы показать мне, как отправлять сообщения, чтобы я мог в дальнейшем “скидывать” их сам.

Вот теперь Лукас удивляется, но послушно показывает, куда и как жать. Хотя всё равно не удерживается и вбивает свой номер.

— Рад, что вы влились в нашу современную тусовку, док, — говорит он, возвращая телефон. — Может завтра добавим друг друга в друзья на фэйсбуке?

Генри вежливо улыбается на его предложение, не поняв ни слова, и возвращается в свой кабинет.

Он несколько раз стирает и заново набирает сообщение, но в итоге отправляет короткое: “Благодарю за помощь. Генри” на номер, с которого ему звонил Адам.

Они узнали у хозяйки дома, что картину купил еще несколько дней назад неизвестный человек, связавшись с ними через посредника. Генри, наконец, понял значение цветов: Адам еще не разучился понимать искусство, и их вкусы оказались схожи.

_“Мы не такие разные. Ты и я”._

Являются ли их схожие вкусы поводом беспокоиться, что Генри становится таким же?

Нет. Он отбрасывает эту мысль. 

Лукас машет ему на прощание через стекло и уходит.

Генри растерянно обводит взглядом кабинет. На столе, прямо рядом с колбой с цветами стоит фотография Эбигейл. Генри смотрит на неё и чувствует, как немеют пальцы. Человек, приславший ему цветы, убил её. 

Он должен об этом помнить.

*  
Эйб опять выставляет цветы на окно, а картину вешает в гостиной.

Генри проводит ночь думая, насколько же это всё неправильно.


	3. Нетерпение

Адам не отвечает ему на смс. Он также не звонит, не присылает «подарки» или подсказки к делам. Он пропадает со всех радаров и не появляется целый месяц.

Джо начинает высыпаться и снова зовет его в бар вместе с ней самой, Хэнсеном и Лукасом. Генри приходит, но постоянно, по какой-то странной новой привычке тянется к телефону, проверить пропущенные вызовы или смс.

— Господи, док, да что там у тебя? — возмущается Хэнсон, когда Генри в который раз тянется к карману, но отдергивает себя.

— Он ждет смс, — сдаёт его Лукас еще до того, как Генри успевает понять вопрос, ведь движение его руки было бессознательным.

— Смс?! — неверяще восклицает Хэнсон.

Генри лишь смотрит на Джо, как её улыбка замирает, становится словно приклеенной. Она знает, что это за телефон, и легко отгадывает, чью смс он ждет.

— Да, жду, — надменно отвечает Генри. — И, Лукас, я думал, мы уже говорили о личных границах.

Лукас виновато опускает взгляд, но Майк уже услышал всё, что хотел.

— Скажи свой номер, — деловито говорит Хэнсен, доставая телефон. — И мне, и Джо, а то с тобой не связаться, когда нужен.

— Не думаю, — слишком резко отвечает Генри, сам удивляясь собственному тону. А потому следующей фразой он старается смягчить впечатление: — Я всё равно им практически не пользуюсь и часто оставляю дома.

Он лжет. Он не расстается с телефоном. Генри объясняет себе это тем, что Адаму в любой момент может прийти в голову кого-нибудь убить, а затем — позвонить ему и сообщить. Он знает, что лжет в первую очередь сам себе.

— Да брось… — растерянно тянет Майк. — Джо, скажи ему!

Джо поджимает губы и смотрит в стол.

— Погоди-ка, — говорит Хэнсон. — Но кто-то же такой важный у тебя записан. И… Джо! Ты знаешь, чью смс он ждет!

Джо внимательно смотрит Генри в глаза и медленно кивает.

— Это девушка? — любопытствует Майк, не чувствуя повисшего в воздухе напряжения. — Генри нашел себе кого-то, наконец? О, или это Иона?

— Нет, — отвечает Генри.

— Ну и кто там такой важный?

Повисает пауза. Улыбка Майка медленно угасает, когда до него доходит, что он залез туда, куда не следовало.

— Да, Генри, — с неожиданной обидой говорит Джо, разрушая тишину. — Кто там такой важный?

— Никто.

Майк мечется взглядом по помещению, ища на что можно перевести разговор.

Генри спасает ситуацию, вставая и подхватывая пальто.

— Пожалуй, мне пора.

Джо резко наклоняется ближе.

— Не забудь передать привет Адаму, — говорит она. — Что он пришлет тебе в следующий раз вместо цветов?

Генри коротко вежливо кивает и покидает помещение, успев услышать напоследок, как Лукас и Майк в голос, хоть и шепотом, переспрашивают: «Адам?». О том, что именно им расскажет Джо, он узнает только завтра.

Пока же ночной ветер треплет кудри, проветривает дурную голову и позволяет дышать чуточку свободнее. Джо права, конечно: неизвестно, что следующее пришлет ему Адам. Окровавленный нож? Уже было. Чьё-нибудь сердце? Тоже случалось.

Но всё равно, иррационально, в глубине души слова Джо укололи его и больно. Всё шло не так между ними с тех пор, как он открыл ей правду о себе. Возможно, она так и не поверила ему. Что если он?..

Нет. Генри отгоняет мысли о самоубийстве перед Джо. Он уже пробовал этот подход с Норой. Но куда живее воспоминания с Адамом, так легко перерезающим собственное горло. Генри не хочет дойти до того, чтобы перерезать собственное горло с той же легкостью.

Только около часа спустя Генри ловит такси до дома.

*

Джо уже ждёт его в кабинете на следующее утро. Она встаёт со стула и протягивает ему стаканчик кофе, стоит ему только открыть дверь.

Она ждёт, когда он повесит пальто, сделает первый глоток кофе и сядет за стол.

— Я ничего им вчера не сказала, — говорит Джо. — И пришла извиниться. Я не должна была лезть в твои дела и ставить под угрозу твое… твой секрет.

Кофе отвратительный. Он из ближайшей кофейни, где используют дешевые зерна и быструю технику, особенно в утренние часы. Но Генри ценит жест и знает, как сложно даются извинения.

— Я тоже должен принести свои извинения, — отвечает он. — Я не должен был вовлекать тебя в свои дела.

Джо фыркает.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что проблема не в этом.

Генри знает. Но он не собирается извиняться за то, что подразумевает она.

В кабинет заглядывает Хэнсон. Он не смотрит Генри в глаза и ведет себя излишне позитивно, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

— Джо, Генри! Вот вы где. Как насчет прокатиться до центра? Там ограбление плюс убийство. Пока не понятно, это одно дело или два разных.

— Идешь? — спрашивает Джо у Генри. Тот только рад возможности отставить подальше стаканчик, подхватить пальто и уйти с головой в дела.

*

Именно тогда, когда Генри решает, что Адам уже не позвонит — не в этом столетии точно — телефон начинает гудеть.

— Алло, — отвечает он слишком быстро.

— Здравствуй, Генри, — знакомый голос на той стороне такой же ровный.

Затем они молчат несколько минут. В какой-то момент Генри даже кажется, что Адам не дышит.

— Адам, — зовет он.

Имя повисает в пустоте. Адам отвечает лишь еще пару минут спустя.

— Нам стоит встретиться, — говорит он.

Генри думает сразу обо всём. О цветах и трупах, о шприце и больничной палате. и об Эбигейл. Больнее всего — о ней.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

— Я пришлю адрес, — говорит Адам и сбрасывает вызов.

Генри кидает телефон в стену.

*

На следующее утро по пути к кабинету его перехватывает Лукас.

— Так кто такой Адам? — любопытствует он.

— Пришли анализы по вчерашнему Джону Доу? — вместо ответа спрашивает Генри, ускоряя шаг.

— Ну и ладно, — обижается Лукас. — И, да, пришли. Я оставил их у вас на столе. Рядом с цветами от Адама?

Генри не ведется на уловку, только ускоряет шаг. На столе в кабинете его и правда ждут цветы. Impátiens nóli-tángere, также известные как бальзамин, и означают они, насколько Генри помнит, нетерпение. Цветы не оформлены в букет, просто несколько веточек, поставленных во всю ту же колбу. И записка, привязанная к одному из стеблей. На нём время и адрес, знакомый Генри. Он недалеко от его собственного дома и принадлежит дорогому ресторану. Одно из тех мест, что пользуются популярностью у людей, желающих скрыть свои разговоры от посторонних.

Генри подумывает выкинуть записку и цветы за ней следом, но руки словно отказываются подчиняться, и в итоге он только считает, во сколько придётся уйти с работы, чтобы успеть подготовить приличную одежду.

Генри рассеян весь день, даже пропускает какую-то нелепую и неловкую шутку от Лукаса мимо ушей. Он уходит с работы даже раньше, чем рассчитывал, вновь оставив Лукаса за главного. Он знает, что не имеет права так делать без отдельной стопки подписанных бумаг, но ему всё равно.

Эйб болтает с кем-то по телефону, когда Генри появляется.

— О, давай их сюда, — говорит он, стоит Генри войти с веточками бальзамина в руках. И потом добавляет кому-то в трубку: — Ага, я тебе еще перезвоню. Не забудь про субботу!

Эйб отбирает у него цветы и идет за подходящим для них сосудом. Ему нравится возиться с цветами, почему-то.

— Ты точно не против? — уточняет Генри еще раз. Они говорили об этом всё утро.

— Пап, — говорит Эйб, обозначая, что вот теперь разговор серьезный. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится эта тема, но подумай, что будет через двадцать лет? Через пятьдесят? Я подскажу, что точно будет: Адам. Вам придется искать общий язык или воевать до конца времен. И я бы предпочел, чтобы у тебя был кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. Понятное дело, я бы предпочёл, чтобы это был кто угодно, кроме него, но… — он пожимает плечами и ставит цветы на подоконник. — Только не приводи его сюда, — добавляет он, подумав. — У моего принятия есть границы, знаешь ли.

Каждый раз, когда Эйб начинает говорить о будущем, Генри сдаётся. Он покорно идёт в свою комнату, лишь на пару секунд останавливаясь в гостиной у той самой картины.

Он не знает, что должен сказать или сделать Адам, чтобы они могли найти общий язык. И как вести себя с ним сейчас он тоже не знает.

За тридцать минут до назначенного времени Генри надевает черный костюм и выходит из дома, получив ободряющее похлопывание по плечу от Эйба.

Ресторан действительно в двух шагах. Генри думает, выбрал ли Адам его, чтобы показать свои добрые намерения, или наоборот, он планирует убить его и показать, что Генри не в безопасности даже рядом с домом. Или, возможно, он выбрал место из-за его дурной славы.

На входе Генри называет свою фамилию и метрдотель провожает его в самый дальний и укромный зал, который представляет собой небольшое отдельное помещение с парой кресел и столиком у потушенного камина. Свет приглушен и Адам смешивается с тенями. На нём чёрный костюм и черная же рубашка.

Генри садится за столик и перед ним тут же ставят бокал вина. Chateau Margaux Bordeaux 1995 года определяется легко. Генри не может не усмехнуться при мысли, насколько же вино младше их обоих.

Затем официант уходит также незаметно, как и появился. Они остаются с Адамом наедине, и то, что Генри едва различает его лицо, — напрягает.

— Итак, — говорит он, разрушая тишину.

Адам подаётся чуть вперед, выступая из теней, и Генри сразу становится легче дышать. Пусть у Адама тяжелый взгляд и застывшие восковой маской черты, пусть у него древность в движениях и словах, но видеть его много проще, чем не видеть.

Словно держа его под наблюдением, Генри может кого-то спасти.

— В нашу последнюю встречу мы неправильно друг друга поняли, — говорит Адам, усмехаясь самым уголком губ, едва заметно.

— Сложно было не понять выстрел в сердце, — отвечает Генри. Он впивается пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

— Для нас с тобой это мелочи, — лениво отвечает Адам. — Не стоящие внимания.

Генри с ужасом представляет, сколько раз Адам умирал, что перестал считать смерть чем-то важным.

— О чем ты тогда говоришь?

Генри, конечно, знает. Но хочет услышать это от Адама, хочет услышать, как он произнесет ее имя.

— Эбигейл.

Повисает молчание. Адам внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытается понять, насколько больно уколол. Генри смотрит в стену за его спиной и сдерживается, чтобы не сломать Адаму нос.

— Она умерла из-за тебя, — говорит он.

И происходит неожиданное. Адам морщиться и на его лице проступает сожаление. Генри кажется, что это сожаление.

— Меньше всего я хотел её смерти, — искренне говорит Адам.

— И потому преследовал её, — с болью в голосе говорит Генри.

Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться. Он не знает, зачем именно пришел, но явно не для этого.

После очередной долгой паузы Адам говорит, медленно, с долгими паузами между словами. От его манеры говорить словно само время замедляется, и секунды превращаются в века.

— Я не хотел её смерти, — повторяет он. — Я искал тебя, и её смерть была бы плохим началом. Убийство — это наслаждение, которое тебе только предстоит научиться получать. Я предполагал, что раз у тебя есть связи со смертными, ты еще пытаешься жить по их меркам и их законам. Эбигейл убила себя сама. Я уже говорил, что пытался спасти её.

— Только чтобы добраться до меня, — горько говорит Генри.

— Конечно. На самом деле, — он понижает голос почти до шепота, и следующие его слова проникают в сердце и разрывают его на части: — она умерла из-за тебя, Генри.

Он произносит то, что снится Генри в кошмарах, то, что он шепчет её фотографии ночью, когда не может уснуть. Генри знает, прекрасно знает, что Адам прав.

Эбигейл умерла, потому что знала его секрет, потому что любила его.

Генри закрывает глаза и падает во тьму, где остается лишь голос Адама:

— Ты убил её. Но не так, совсем не так, как мог бы убить меня. Что ты сделал со шприцем?

— Выкинул.

— Лжец.

Генри чувствует, как его ладони касается что-то холодное и железное. И когда открывает глаза, понимает, что Адам вложил в его ладонь нож. Генри скользит взглядом выше, по самому Адаму, что устроился на подлокотнике его кресла и наклонился к Генри. Генри не может видеть ничего, кроме пустого черного взгляда, в котором нет ни ненависти, ни усталости, не жажды. Глухая пустота тысячелетий.

Под взглядом Генри Адам поднимает руку и медленно, одну за другой, расстегивает пару пуговиц у своего горла.

Генри понимает, что не дышит.

Адам берет его за запястье (его руки ледяные даже сквозь ткань рубашки), поднимает руку Генри, с зажатым в ней ножом, и приставляет к своему горлу.

— Давай же, Генри, — произносит Адам голосом настолько низким, что каждый отдельный звук проходится волной мурашек по позвоночнику Генри.

И самое страшное, он действительно хочет это сделать. Одно резкое движение ножом, от которого Адам умрет лишь ненадолго, не насовсем, не по-настоящему. Генри хочет отомстить ему за то, в чём виноват сам. И Адам предлагает ему это добровольно.

— Нет, — отвечает он, отпуская руку, но Адам удерживает её на месте.

— Убей меня, — попросит он. С усмешкой, почти улыбкой. — Давай же.

Он подается вперед, и нож царапает кожу на горле. Выступают капли крови, и улыбка Адама становится шире. Он наслаждается близостью смерти.

И Генри поддается. У него не дрожат руки, только сердце пропускает пару ударов. Он точно знает, под каким углом проводить ножом, чтобы человек — _Адам_ — умер быстро.

Кровь пачкает ему манжеты, заливает пиджак. Но он может лишь смотреть, как тускнеют чужие глаза.

Адам мёртв. Генри понимает это в одну ужасающе долгую секунду. А затем Адам растворяется, исчезает и кровь, словно этого всего никогда не случалось. Словно он Генри только привиделся, померещился в тусклом свете и тенях.

Генри встает, но ноги подкашиваются, и он падает обратно в кресло, заставляя себя дышать, и только несколько минут спустя понимает, что все еще держит в руках нож. Он резко разжимает пальцы, и нож падает, но звон глушится ковром.

Генри предпринимает вторую попытку встать, и в этот раз у него получается. В голове удивительно пусто. Он знает, что Адам уже ожил где-то в реке, и отсутствие трупа вселяет уверенность, но в груди всё равно сворачивается чувство, которое Генри не может разобрать.

Только выйдя на свежий воздух он понимает: стыд. Он поддался Адаму, пошел у него на поводу. Он убил человека. И при этом действительно ему стало легче, словно он кому-то отомстил.

Генри смутно помнит, как добрался до дома, но помнит, что не мог рассказать Эйбу о встрече еще три дня.


	4. Смерть

И затем Адам вновь пропадает.

Генри думает, может, он получил, что хотел. Может, он больше не выйдет на связь. Какой хороший, идеальный мир, где Адам больше не звонит ему.

Вот только телефон он держит всегда под рукой. И испытывает стыд каждый раз, как взгляд падает на фотографию Эбигейл.

Он не должен был идти на поводу. Тени той комнаты и вкрадчивый голос Адама не отступают, ночь за ночью проникают в его сны. Ему бы стоило назвать их кошмарами, но он пытается не врать хотя бы самому себе.

Ему всё ещё иногда мерещится кровь на рукавах белой рубашки, словно она не исчезла вместе с Адамом, словно въелась в кожу, в душу, и не отстирается ничем.

Колба стоит пустая на столе Генри в морге. Ваза пустует на подоконнике в антикварном.

Генри не знает, хочет ли услышать от Адама хоть что-то еще.

Нет, он пообещал не врать хотя бы самому себе. Он знает, почему всё еще носит с собой телефон и не убирает вазу и колбу в шкаф. Еще бы от этого не было так плохо.

*

Джо всё еще не верит ему. Это Генри знает наверняка. Она человек, смертная, она ни разу не видела, как он растворяется в воздухе на последнем выдохе.

Поэтому она пытается закрыть его, когда преступник стреляет. К счастью, она слишком далеко, чтобы закрыть его, и достаточно близко, чтобы выстрелить в преступника в ответ. Она ранит преступника в плечо, но он сбегает. Где-то там Хэнсон должен догнать его, поэтому Джо падает на колени рядом с Генри.

Преступник не был скован моральными принципами. Пуля прошла практически в сердце — так близко к его старой ране. Генри знает, что у него остались секунды. Бледная Джо дрожит, пытаясь надавить пальцами на рану, но у него нет сил, даже чтобы оттолкнуть ее руки. Последнее, что он видит, прежде чем тело прошибает холодом ночной речной воды — её полные слёз глаза.

А затем он вырывается на поверхность. Жадно глотает воздух и тут же уходит опять под воду. Он не любит умирать, но предпочитает делать это ночью: вокруг никого.

Генри вновь поднимается над поверхностью, на этот раз осторожно осматриваясь. Никого. Он плывет к берегу медленно, потому что в груди все еще чувствуются отголоски боли. Не настоящей, Генри знает, что мозг просто обманывает его, но делать резких движений не хочется.

То, что к берегу кто-то подходит, он замечает только в последний момент. Замирает, не зная, что делать дальше. всматривается в силуэт. Различает знакомую кепку, куртку, и надеется, что не ошибся. Кажется, это первый раз, когда он рад видеть Адама.

Генри подплывает к берегу. Адам следит за каждым его жестом, но с таким равнодушием, что Генри кажется, что Адаму он надоел. Тот молча протягивает ему одежду, но не наклоняется, и чтобы одежду взять, Генри придется вылезти из воды. 

Он не понимает, в какую игру играет Адам, но тот не собирается отворачиваться.

Генри слишком холодно, чтобы спорить. Не в первые же ему стоять на этой пристани перед кем-то голым.

Он поднимается. Сразу становится неловко и не уютно. Адам окидывает его взглядом, всё таким же равнодушным, и почему-то становится только хуже. Генри поспешно вырывает вещи у него из рук и начинает одеваться. Вещи тяжело налазят на мокрую кожу, водолазка облепила тело, брюки кажутся слишком тесными. Взгляд Адама слишком тяжелый и вместе с тем слишком… никакой. Он не отрывает взгляда от Генри, следуя за движениями его рук, но не произносит ни слова и не шевелится.

Только когда Генри заканчивает, Адам словно отмирает и смотрит ему в глаза.

— Неудачная ночь? — спрашивает он.

— Выстрел в сердце, — коротко отвечает Генри, и Адам понимающе кивает. — Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?

— Я не знал, — коротко отвечает Адам. — Пойдём.

Адам не принёс ему обувь, подошвам ног быстро становится неприятно от асфальта, но Генри упорно идёт следом, не желая показывать слабость. Впрочем, идут они недолго — переходят дорогу и заходят в подъезд ближайшего жилого дома. Генри довольно быстро догадывается.

В лифте они молчат. Адам нажал на кнопку последнего этажа. Генри чувствует каждую холодную каплю, что стекает по его шее и остаётся на воротнике водолазки. Он привык носить три слоя одежды, и сейчас, будучи в одной тонкой кофте, чувствует себя практически раздетым. Взгляд Адама словно всё еще остается на его коже, хотя он и не смотрит в сторону Генри. 

Когда двери открываются, они выходят сразу в квартиру. Огромная студия на весь этаж. Окно во всю дальнюю стену, из которого как на ладони видно реку. Кресло и маленький столик рядом, оставленная чашка чая. Генри отмечает всё это мимоходом, выхватывая взглядом освещенные луной участки квартиры.

Адам ведет его дальше, пока не доходит до единственной в квартире двери.

— Ванная, — говорит он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

Только тогда Генри понимает, что действительно замерз насквозь и дрожит.

— Спасибо, — с трудом произносит он. Говорить “спасибо” Адаму кажется даже более неправильным, чем убивать его, но Генри правда благодарен: Адам мог оставить его в ледяной воде на радость полиции, если бы Эйб не успел приехать раньше.

Генри заходит в ванную, огромную, конечно. Свет включается автоматически, и он видит черно-серо-белое современное помещение. Минимализм. Он не ожидал от человека более древнего, чем он сам, такого следования современным течениям. 

Он стягивает промокшую одежду и забирается под горячий душ. Дышать сразу становится легче, расслабляются мышцы. Он вымывает речную воду из волос, а когда вновь открывает глаза, дверь в ванную приоткрывает и заходит Адам. 

Генри хочется прикрыться, но в душе нет шторки, рядом нет полотенца — его как раз Адам и принёс. 

Адам молча кладёт полотенце и сухую одежду рядом, окидывает Генри безразличным взглядом, каким люди осматривают мебель, и также молча он выходит.

Генри честно не понимает, какого черта происходит. Он мысленно прикусывает себе язык за грубое выражение, но ему слишком неловко, чтобы следить за словами. Ладно, Адам больной на всю голову, и Генри просто надо напомнить себе этот факт. Он старый, древний даже, и забыл, что такое чужие личные границы.

Генри поспешно выключает воду, вытирается полотенцем (серым) и надевает выданную одежду (черная толстовка со слишком короткими для него рукавами, черные брюки). Затем возвращается в основное помещение. Адам включил несколько светильников, и теперь Генри может рассмотреть квартиру. Она вся такая же черно-серо-белая, минималистичная. Зоны разграничиваются несущими стенами помещения, но “слепых” зон практически нет. Генри быстрым взглядом окидывает кухню, полную современной техники, гостиную — черные кресла и диваны, прозрачный столик. Ближе всего к Генри спальная зона: низкая кровать, лежащие на полу книги, ноутбук. Та картина, думает он, вписалась бы сюда куда лучше, чем в его застывший в прошлом веке дом.

Генри проходит всё помещение вдоль окна. Реку в лунном свете видно так отчетливо, что неудивительно, что Адам, который, судя по кружке чая, сидел в это время напротив, легко его увидел.

Адам наблюдает за его приближением из кресла. Рядом придвинуто другое, взятое, вероятно, из гостиной, а на столике появилась вторая чашка.

— Мне нужно позвонить, — говорит Генри, едва подходит достаточно близко.

— Эйбу? — уточняет Адам. — Я позвонил ему сам.

Генри напрягается. Он не хочет, чтобы Адам говорил с Эйбом, это слишком опасно.

Он молча садится в кресло рядом. Адам, не отрываясь, следит за ним взглядом, таким же темным и вечным.

Ему стоило бы поблагодарить Адама и уйти. Можно просто уйти. Но Генри остается на месте и сквозь бесконечное окно рассматривает реку. Ночью и с высоты она не вызывает былого раздражения.

— Ты ждал, что кто-нибудь выплывет однажды? — спрашивает Генри. — И так ты узнаешь, что не один?

— Нет, — коротко отвечает Адам и не добавляет ни слова.

Он словно устал. Сколько бы раз Генри не встретил его — Адам горел идеей, смотрел на Генри так, как никто раньше не смотрел. Сейчас же Адам смотрит на него, но словно бы видит пустоту.

Генри решает, что с него хватит, и порывается встать, но Адам неожиданно резко хватает его за руку.

По венам разливается огонь, а место прикосновения горит, но не болью. Генри не успевает понять, что именно чувствует, как Адам отдергивает руку.

И вот теперь его глаза горят интересом.

Они впервые прикоснулись кожей к коже, понимает Генри. Это всё, что он успевает подумать, прежде чем Адам вновь протягивает руку и прикасается к его запястью уже осторожнее.

Генри задыхается. В этот раз прикосновение — не огонь, оно — чистое удовольствие. Адам ведет пальцами выше, забирается под рукав, проводит по венам.

И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Его взгляд горит, и они оба задыхаются.

Адам поднимается, не отрывая руки, и подходит ближе. Теперь он нависает над Генри, закрывает от него весь мир, и всё, что Генри может видеть и чувствовать — Адам.

Который садиться на его колени, лицом к лицу, и кладет вторую руку ему на шею.

Возможно Генри стонет. Он не уверен. Он ни в чём уже не уверен. Весь мир сужается до глаз напротив, до пальцев чужих рук, проходящихся по его коже.

— Я не… — пытается сказать Генри, но теряет мысль, когда Адам стягивает его толстовку и ладонями ведет по животу вверх. Прикосновений много, слишком много. 

Генри знает, что не должен, но это словно сумасшествие, словно они были созданы, чтобы прикасаться друг к другу. И Генри пытается вспомнить, почему — нельзя, но в висках только стучит кровь и мозг горит наслаждением.

Адам прикасается к ране на его груди и Генри почти кричит. Он зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза — видит усмешку Адама. Тот отпускает руки на секунду, и Генри никогда не чувствовал себя хуже, чем в ту секунду.

Адам снимает собственную кофту. У него бледная кожа, неизвестно когда в последний раз видевшая солнце, и бледный шрам на груди. Почти там же, где у Генри пулевое ранение.

— Прикоснись, — требует он.

У Генри в голове бесконечные “нет” и “нельзя”, но Адам берет его руки в свои, и он опять падает в бурлящий котел чувств. Он послушно ведет руками по ребрам Адама, пересчитывая каждое — это не сложно, такой он тощий. Адам на него чуть ли не падает, тяжело дышит в шею, и Генри пробивает током.

Он не должен.

Он ведет по позвоночнику Адама и, да, находит его рану на спине, там, где древний кинжал прошел насквозь.

Он ведет по ней пальцами и Адам рычит, кусает его в надплечье, впивается ногтями в плечи. Генри слепнет на секунду от дикой смеси боли и наслаждения, и стонет, откидывая голову.

Адам ведет языком по оставленным укусам. Их обоих трясет. Генри вскидывает бёдра, не в силах сопротивляться желаниям, и Адам подаётся навстречу, прижимаясь губами к его ране.

Генри выпадает из реальности. Всё тело прошибает током, он дергается, оставляет на Адаме синяки своей хваткой, и падает в пустоту, чувствуя, как Адам расслабляется следом. Его голова падает Генри на плечо и он тяжело дышит.

Там, где их кожа соприкасается, всё ещё чувствуется жар, но не такой сильный, как секундами ранее. Затем начинает щипать плечи и место укуса, и Генри знает, что там останутся следы. 

Генри закрывает глаза и вспоминает, почему не должен был. Адам уже спокойнее дышит ему в шею, и Генри не хочет, чтобы он переставал прикасаться, не хочет, чтобы он вставал. Генри помнит, почему не должен был, но он уже не может ничего изменить.

*

Через несколько часов они лежат в одной кровати, едва касаясь обнаженной кожей друг друга, и говорят.

Удивительно, но говорить с Адамом можно и по-человечески, без угроз и боли. Хотя, боль будет всегда, даже если пройдут века и произойдет много чего хорошего. Теперь, помимо общей тайны, их связывает что-то физическое, чему Генри не может подобрать название. Не любовь, конечно, и близко не она. Не ненависть. Не желание.

Потребность. Прикоснувшись однажды он словно мгновенно получил зависимость.

Это ужасно, отвратительно и неправильно, но Адам лежит рядом и впервые на его лице не раздражение, не нахальство и не злость. Он рассказывает Генри о своей первой жизни. У него тоже была жена и дети, даже внуки. Ему также приходилось лгать и прятаться. Только, в отличие от Генри, он так и не нашел никого близкого и важного, кто мог бы сохранить его секрет. За века он разучился привязываться, запретил себе чувствовать. И когда он нашел Генри — помешался.

Адам не говорит “помешался”, он говорит о необходимости кого-то такого же рядом, но Генри читает подтексты и видит то, чего, возможно, Адам не видит сам. Хотя, он был хорошим психологом, может, он и понимает.

Адам говорит о двух тысячелетиях своей жизни и Генри впервые за долгое время чувствует себя неприлично юным.

— Разве ты не хочешь умереть? — спрашивает Адам неожиданно.

Генри вырывается из полудремы и действительно думает над ответом, хотя уже не раз отвечал на этот вопрос.

— Не сейчас, — наконец отвечает он. — Я хочу сначала состариться, обзавестись морщинами и седыми волосами.

Адам фыркает чему-то своему. Возможно, представил Генри стариком. Генри пытается сделать тоже самое, представить Адама пожилым, но не выходит. Адам слишком стар, чтобы действительно состариться.

Адам перекатывается на бок и кладет ладонь на его рану. Генри чувствует уже знакомый укол желания, но они оба слишком вымотаны. От прикосновения разливается тепло. Генри ненавидит свой шрам, никогда не позволял никому к нему так прикасаться, даже Норе и Эбигейл. Но прикосновения Адама чувствуется правильно. Он поднимает руку и кладёт ладонь Адаму на спину, на место его раны, и по тому, как Адам вздрагивает, а затем расслабляется, понимает, что тот чувствует то же самое.

Вскоре Адам засыпает, так и оставив руку на его груди, и Генри довольно быстро засыпает следом.

*

Генри просыпается один, находит на столе кофе. Никаких записок. Он самостоятельно находит себе одежду: очередную толстовку и мягкие брюки, и выходит из квартиры. Прямо в лифт. Он не понимает, как Адам не боится, что к нему кто-то поднимется случайно, это же многоэтажка. Но он никого не встречает, выходит из лифта на первом этаже и идет к метро.

Дома Эйб встречает его с видом крайне невыспавшимся. Он осматривает Генри с ног до головы, фыркает чему-то своему и уходит вглубь магазина, отказываясь говорить сейчас. Генри ему даже благодарен — говорить и объясняться хочется в последнюю очередь, тем более с сыном.

Он молча переодевается, молча уходит на работу, молча препарирует труп. Пытается сосредоточится на любой детали, только бы не думать и не вспоминать. Сделать вид, что всё как прежде, ничего не изменилось. Словно чувствуя его хмурый вид, работники ходят вокруг на цыпочках, и даже Джо не рискует заводить разговор о вечере накануне. А может, она тоже обижена.

После обеда курьер привозит Генри букет из чёрных и белых роз, и он понимает: как прежде не будет уже никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Черные розы могут означать смерть или ненависть. В данном случае Адам имеет в виду смерть как что-то, что их связывает, причем навечно.  
> У белых роз много значений, одно из них: "вечная любовь", что в сочетании с черными розами становиться весьма символичным для Адама и Генри.  
> И, да, Адам немного издевается.


	5. Думаю о тебе

Неделя. Генри неверяще считает дни, и выходит целая неделя. Они с Адамом встречаются каждый вечер. Генри отказывается смотреть в глаза фотографии Эбигейл или Эйбу.

Чаще они просто находятся рядом. Не прикасаются друг к другу. Говорят. Говорят много. Они впервые нашли кого-то, кто действительно поймёт. Даже если Генри считает, что они на противоположных концах шкалы, измеряющей мораль. Адам на это его замечание грустно улыбается (он улыбается) и обещает, что Генри однажды его поймёт. Генри делает вид, что не хочет понимать.

Он знает, что Адам лишь косвенно виноват в смерти Эбигейл. Понимает, что тот подставной преступник был плохим человеком, возможно, даже заслуживающим смерти. Но Генри так долго ненавидел Адама, что перейти хотя бы к принятию кажется невозможным.

Но каждый вечер они оказываются в одной квартире и не всегда говорят.

Генри изучил Адама, как и Адам — его. Впервые они наравне, впервые они узнают что-то друг о друге вместе. Адам кусается и царапается, и у Генри все запястья в шрамах, которые исчезнут в следующий раз, как он умрет. Когда Адам прикасается к его ране — он забывает своё имя, он забывает вообще всё, оказываясь не в состоянии думать. Адам реагирует также, только по его лицу прочитать эмоции много сложнее, он прячется в тенях и закусывает губы, стараясь на издать не звука. Словно отстранен, словно на него их непонятная зависимость не действует.

Но каждый раз, как Генри прикасается к нему, из его взгляда пропадает пустота.

Когда они говорят, они говорят о вечности и о жизни. И о людях тоже, о повседневных делах. Адаму принадлежит весь подъезд в доме. Он пустует, потому что Адам не любит людей и отгорождается от них как может. Впрочем, один этаж занят его вещами, скопившимися за две тысячи лет, и он показывает Генри картины и скульптуры, считавшиеся утраченными, и они говорят об искусстве, и не сходятся во мнениях от слова «совсем».

Но Адам украшает свою квартиру черными и белыми искусственными розами, и Генри чувствует, как то, что происходит между ними, становится крепче. Адам прав — у них целая вечность на двоих.

Днём ранее Адам прислал букет Campánula, в народе — колокольчики. «Думаю о тебе». Генри пытается понять, сколько иронии Адам вкладывал в послание. Отсылался ли на те годы, что он выслеживал Генри и буквально думал о нём каждую секунду? Или жест был искренним?

У Адама Генри не спрашивает, зная, что не получит прямого ответа.

— Док, там Джон Доу, — после короткого стука не дожидаясь разрешения в кабинет заглядывает Лукас. Он выезжал утром на место преступления по просьбе Джо.

— Хорошо, уже иду.

Генри подхватывает сумку с инструментами и выходит в основной зал, накидывая на ходу халат. Белый цвет успокаивает своей привычностью и стерильностью. Джон Доу, белый мужчина младше тридцати, лежит на столе в дорогом, сшитом на заказ костюме и с кровавой раной поперек горла. Генри в последнее время очень не любит перерезанные шеи у трупов.

Но он едва успевает перейти к вскрытию, как двери в морг распахиваются, и Генри не может поверить своим глазам, когда понимает, кто вошел.

Адам в белом халате поверх кашемирового свитера, рубашки и коричневых брюк. На шее болтается бейджик-пропуск, а на лице застыла вежливая улыбка, свойственная Льюису Фарберу.

— Адам? — неверяще спрашивает Германн. Лукас по правую от него руку издает полузадушенный писк и нервно поправляет одежду, но Генри не обращает внимания. Когда Адам решительно подходит к ним и всматривается в лицо трупа, Генри шокировано спрашивает: — Ты?..

Но Адам не дает ему договорить, машет рукой и отвечает на латинском.

— _Нет. Слишком неаккуратная рана. Присмотрись сам, если не веришь_.

Генри послушно присматривается, заодно кидая взгляд на бейджик Адама. Там действительно написано имя Льюиса, и выглядит он вполне легальным. Генри возвращается к ране, смирившись, что ответов придется подождать.

Генри отвечает ему на английском, потому что умрет от стыда, если Адам (у которого латинский — родной язык) услышит его произношение.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел?

Адам раздумывает пару секунд, кидает мимолётный взгляд на Лукаса, и решает тоже вернуться к английскому:

— Он был… моим знакомым, — говорит Адам и Генри прекрасно понимает, что это значит: он был одним из тех людей, что задолжали Адаму слишком много и теперь расплачиваются выполнением различной нелегальной работы. Например, подделкой документов.

— Я Лукас, кстати говоря, — внезапно влезает в разговор Вол, и только тогда Адам наконец на него смотрит, вскидывая бровь в вежливом удивлении. — А вы — Адам, да?

— _Что именно он знает?_ — спрашивает Адам.

Генри качает головой, давая понять, что ничего.

— Боже, нет, вас теперь двое, — стонет Лукас, разобрав наконец, какой язык использует Адам. — И я про вас слышал от Джо, которая детектив Мартинез, вы парень Генри, — выдает он на одном дыхании, и тут же осекается под тяжелым взглядом Генри.

А сам Генри _не_ краснеет под насмешливым взглядом Адама.

Двери вновь распахиваются под нервное «господиспасибо» от Лукаса, и в морге появляется сама Джо.

Как и всегда в последнее время она заходит в морг хмурясь. Но стоит ей подойти ближе и заметить Адама, как она резко замирает и тянется рукой к пистолету. Адам холодно следит за этим движением, Лукас вскидывает руки, а Генри резко оббегает стол и встает перед Адамом, закрывая его от Джо.

Она тяжело дышит, а они уже привлекли слишком много внимания.

— Пожалуйста, можем мы поговорить в моем кабинете, — как можно настойчивее произносит он.

Джо очень медленно, не отрывая взгляда от Адама, опускает руки и кивает. Адам идёт в кабинет первым, за ним следом пробирается Лукас, которого Генри даже не пытается остановить, затем заходит он сам и Джо. Генри впервые жалеет, что на окне в его кабинет нет жалюзи, потому что все работники рассматривают их почти не скрываясь.

Джо встает спиной к окну и близко к двери, отрезая пути отступления. Адам наглеет и садится за стол Генри, создавая дополнительное препятствие между собой и детективом. Генри встает рядом с ним, зная, что в него Джо стрелять не станет. Лукас мнется у двери, но в итоге неловко падает на стул, сам не веря, судя по лицу, что его еще не выгнали.

— Итак, Генри, — начинает Джо с ядом в голосе. — Что _он_ здесь делает?

— Приятно познакомиться, детектив Мартинез, — с сарказмом произносит Адам.

— Не взаимно, — отвечает она.

Генри кажется, что он в каком-то ночном кошмаре.

— Адам, — перехватывает он инициативу разговора. — Кто этот человек? И почему ты здесь?

Адам смотрит исключительно на него, когда отвечает.

— Как я уже сказал, он один из моих знакомых. Конкретнее: работник банка, их семейный бизнес уже пару веков — следить за моими счетами. У него еще нет наследников, так что, как ты понимаешь, я его смерти не особо рад.

Джо хмурится:

— Настолько не рад, что лично пришел сюда?

Адам неопределенно пожимает плечами:

— У меня хорошие отношения с его семьёй. Его пра-прадед был моим… другом, — Адам очень явно выделяет это слово. Генри становится некомфортно.

Лукас, про которого все уже забыли, издает какой-то странный звук, но тут же показательно захлопывает себе рот. Генри знал, что рано или поздно Лукас узнает — знал с тех пор, как рассказал Джо. Почему бы и не сейчас?

— Видишь, Джо, — с натянутой улыбкой произносит Генри, пытаясь хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию. — По крайней мере теперь погибший не Джон Доу.

Джо неверяще смотрит на него, словно на глаз пытается определить, как давно и насколько сильно у Генри поехала крыша. Генри и самого интересует этот вопрос.

— Также его отец просил меня взглянуть на дело, — лениво добавляет Адам. — Можете поговорить еще и с ним. Я предупрежу его, что Генри можно доверять. Можно ли доверять Вам, детектив Мартинез?

Джо возмущенно фыркает.

— Генри, я не подпущу к делу человека, замешанного в нескольких убийствах! — восклицает она. — Я вообще должна была арестовать его, как только увидела!

— Можно мы обойдемся без арестов? — устало спрашивает Генри, не представляя, как разрешить ситуацию.

— К тому же, — также лениво добавляет Адам, — я знаю достаточно много способов совершить самоубийство до того, как вы наденете на меня наручники, и еще с десяток — сразу после.

— Преступник угрожает мне самоубийством, замечательно! — Джо, однако, убирает руку с пистолета и скрещивает их на груди.

— Хотя, вероятнее, сначала вы попадете в Генри, у него комплекс героя, он обязательно кинется меня спасать.

— Нет, не кинусь, — возмущается Генри, но Адам только вежливо вскидывает брови. — Это не относится к делу.

Адам коротко ухмыляется уголком губ и поворачивается к обратно к Джо.

— Можно вопрос? — нерешительно спрашивает Лукас, о котором опять все успели забыть. — Почему мы на полном серьезе сейчас обсуждаем, кто кого пристрелит?

Адам и Генри переглядываются, Джо только показательно вскидывает подбородок, мол, разбирайтесь сами.

— Потому что мне около двух тысяч лет, а Генри чуть более двухста, — отмахивается Адам. — Смерть лишь досадное, временное недоразумение.

Лукас открывает рот, чтобы спросить что-то еще, потом передумывает и откидывается обратно на спинку стула, впервые на памяти Генри потеряв дар речи.

— А теперь, можем мы уже вернуться к убитому? — спрашивает Генри.

— Нет! — Джо всплескивает руками. — Не раньше, чем я выведу Адама за двери участка!

Адам раздраженно стучит пальцами по поверхности стола, затем поднимает взгляд на Генри и говорит:

— Я позвоню с твоего телефона.

*

Пятнадцать минут спустя Джо сбрасывает звонок от лейтенанта Риз, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и как можно спокойнее произносит:

— Льюис Фарбер допущен к делу как независимый эксперт, который, судя по всему, имеет степень по всем наукам, связанным с медициной.

Генри вопросительно смотрит на Адама. Тот пожимает плечами:

— Впервые слышу, однако цель достигнута.

— Хорошо, — Генри собирает мысли. — Тогда мы осматриваем труп, пока Джо едет к…

— Нет уж, я остаюсь здесь, — прерывает она. — Он должен находиться под моим наблюдением.

— И что же вы сделаете, детектив? — Адам улыбается вежливой улыбкой Льюиса. — _Убьете меня?_

Со стороны Лукаса доносится смешок, и когда все поворачиваются к нему, он поспешно извиняется:

— Но это правда было забавно. Простите. Я молчу.

— Как и обо всём, что ты сейчас услышал, — добавляет Генри, и Лукас тут же послушно несколько раз активно кивает.

Джо первая выходит из кабинета, решительно подхватывает стул по пути и садится рядом со столом, на котором лежит их пациент. Она выразительно смотрит на них через стекло.

Лукас выходит следом, предварительно убедившись, что он остается на подхвате, но, пожалуйста, можно ему пять минут просто пойти подышать свежим воздухом. Они его отпускают.

— Я провожу вскрытие, — уточняет Генри.

— Развлекайся, — мягко отвечает Адам. — Но я оставляю за собой право комментировать.

Он встает и, обходя стол, словно случайно касается запястья Генри своими пальцами.

Генри его ненавидит.

*

Быстро становится понятно, что подпускать их к одному трупу — идея плохая.

Они замечают края надреза и три минуты спустя уже обсуждают знаменитого убийцу из тридцатых, который вообще никак не относится к делу. Генри берет в руки нож и через пару фраз они спорят об истории Франции, хотя оба там жили какое-то время в тот период, о котором спорят. Адам хватает его за запястья, благо, что они оба в перчатках. Чуть ли не попадает пальцами под скальпель, показывая, где именно хочет видеть надрез, словно Генри не знает сам. Они общаются на смеси не менее чем из пяти языков, и только это спасает их от разоблачения их тайны перед всеми.

Лукас и Джо бросают попытки вмешаться практически сразу. Рутинный осмотр неприлично затягивается, а просьбы быть потише от коллег становятся назойливым фоновым шумом.

Когда Генри начинает объяснять Джо свой вердикт, Адам вставляет комментарии к каждому второму его слову. Они обмениваются взглядами, колкими репликами и крайне очевидно забывают, что в мире существует кто-то еще. Что было бы бесконечно мило, не будь один из них серийным убийцей. К концу Джо выглядит так, словно готова встать и уйти, наплевав на безопасность и необходимость держать Адама в поле зрения.

Лукас как раз допивает свой кофе. Он, в отличие от Джо, улыбается, словно смотрит любимую серию любимого телешоу.

— Ладно, дайте мне и всем окружающим пять минут тишины, — наконец просит она. Генри и Адам согласно кивают и слаженно возвращаются к зашиванию трупа. На этот раз без споров, но с периодическим перебрасыванием парой фраз на любом языке, кроме английского.

Когда у Джо в голове перестаёт гудеть, она мысленно подводит итоги всего сказанного: Джон (не Доу, мужчину действительно звали Джоном) не болел ничем серьезным (здесь Генри и Адам начали спорили на тему того, что считать серьезным, и почему-то закончили обсуждением итальянских вин, Джо пропустила середину), не был отравлен и умер, очевидно, от перерезанного горла. По ране примерное описание преступника (рост, силу) составлял Адам, и тут Генри, ради разнообразия, решил не спорить, ограничившись коротким «развлекайся», на что они обменялись улыбками и замолчали на целых три минуты.

Затем приходит Хэнсон, которого Джо предупредила про Льюиса Фарбера, и которого дружно решили держать подальше от их тайны. Генри первым же чуть всё не рушит, назвав по привычке Адама этим именем. Впрочем, Хэнсон только заявляет «О, нет, теперь их двое», и Генри кажется, он это уже слышал, но Хэнсон выкладывает перед ним фотографии с места преступления, и вскоре они с Адамом спорят о солнечных лучах, насколько сильный накануне был дождь и о ткани костюма.

— Как ты еще не сошла с ума? — спрашивает Хэнсон у Джо. Она качает головой, не зная, как правильно ответить, потому что ей кажется, что сошла. Адам перехватывает за запястье руку Генри (Адам вообще постоянно хватает его за запястья, как заметила Джо), и в этот раз они оба на секунду замирают, замолкаю, затем Адам резко отдергивает руку и они оба возвращаются к спору.

— Не спрашивай, — наконец, решает она.

Хэнсон понимающе кивает.

Джо рассматривает двух мужчин, спорящих над фотографиями. Рассматривает лицо конкретно Генри, потому что знает его лучше, и из всех выводов, что можно было сделать, делает самый болезненный: у неё никогда не было шансов.

— Ладно, — поворачивается она к Хэнсону. — Что там с отцом убитого?

*

Они определяют убийцу к вечеру, но как его найти — та еще задачка. Они говорят с отцом убитого, мужчиной под шестьдесят в дорогом костюме и с сединой на висках. Адам на их глазах жмет его руку, тихо и покровительственно что-то ему говорит и уходит.

Генри стоит поодаль и ждёт. После Адама с мужчиной хотят поговорить Джо и Майк, они обещают, что убийцу поймают в ближайшее время, он точно где-то оставил след: кредитки или камеры в аэропортах. Мужчина поджимает губы и отвечает: «Не сомневаюсь». Генри не нравится, как он это произносит, слишком уверенно, но он оставляет эту мысль.

Адам встает рядом, касаясь пальцами внешней стороны его запястья. Прикосновение легкое, и Генри чувствует только приятное тепло.

— Он был для тебя важен? — тихо спрашивает он Адама. — Пра-прадед Джона.

— Он верил, что меня можно спасти, — отстранено произносит Адам. — Пытался доказать мне, что я еще способен…

Он осекается, так и не договорив, но Генри догадывается, что он имеет в виду. Адам способен на множество сильных эмоций: страсть, жажда, собственничество, зависимость. Но способен ли он еще любить?

— Сегодня мы точно больше ничего полезного не сделаем, — говорит Майк, когда они спускаются в морг. Генри и Адаму надо забрать вещи, оставленные там утром, Джо всё еще следит за Адамом, а у Хэнсона что-то своё на уме: — Может, в бар? Тут недалеко. Доктор Фарбер, конечно, приглашается с нами.

Майк хитро смотрит на Генри, ожидая реакции.

— Нет! — восклицает Джо.

— С удовольствием, — одновременно с ней отвечает Адам, и добавляет: — Я столько слышал о вас от Генри, что было бы преступлением отказаться от вашего предложения.

Он лжет. Генри не говорил ему ни слова. Всё, что Адам знает — он раскопал сам. Генри не уверен, что хочет знать подробности.

— Джо? — переспрашивает Майк.

Она поджимает губы, обменивается с Адамом тяжелыми, почти угрожающими взглядами и нехотя кивает.

— Ладно.

По дороге к ним присоединяется Лукас, который смотрит на Адама с еще большим восхищением, чем на Генри, чем удивляет Майка. Адам рассматривает их всех взглядом, который Генри видел у него только в образе Льюиса: легкий, умеренно заинтересованный. Адам объяснял ему пару дней назад, что создание личностей для него — игра, тренировка в психологии и социальной инженерии. И всё равно, Генри знает _Адама_ , и поэтому _Льюис_ ему неожиданно не нравится. Майк же заваливает его (а заодно и Генри) вопросами в духе «Как вы познакомились?». Адам рассказывает историю из смеси фактов и выдумки, отыгрывая личность _Льюиса_ превосходно. К счастью, присутствие Майка спасает их от вопросов похуже. От тех, что будут связаны со смертью и вечной жизнью.

Они сидят в баре, и Майк подкалывает, что Адам такой же аристократ, что и Генри, неудивительно, что они сошлись. В конечном итоге, даже Джо перестаёт держать руку у пистолета и задает пару своих вопросов, достаточно нейтральных, но с подтекстом, который понимают все, кроме Майка. Она вообще оказывается мастером в вопросах с подтекстом.

Генри и Адам уходят первыми. У Генри голова кружится от непонимания, как эти два мира так легко совместились. Адам и работа. Адам и его друзья. Почему он вписался так легко. Почему его в жизни Генри становится так много.

Он должен ненавидеть Адама. Тогда почему он его любит?

Генри замирает от этой неожиданной мысли, застывает посреди дороги.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Адам. Его интонации снова становится древними, тягучими, завораживающими. _Льюис_ остался в баре.

Генри кажется, у него сейчас случится паническая атака. Он думает, можно ли любить и ненавидеть одного и того же человека? Можно ли вообще любить человека, который причинил тебе столько боли?

Адам подходит близко, без спроса вторгается в его личное пространство, и Генри задыхается. Ему нужно прикоснуться к Адаму, прямо сейчас. Он кладет свои руки Адаму на плечи, наклоняется ближе и делает самое необдуманное, что только делал в своей жизни. Он целует Адама посреди людной улицы.

Адам отвечает мгновенно, кладёт руки ему на шею, забирается пальцами под шарф и касается пальцами кожи. Остатки мыслей вылетают из головы Генри, и он теряется в ощущениях, в охватывающем всё тело жаре.

Когда они отстраняются, жадно глотая воздух, у Адама совсем черные глаза и покрасневшие губы. За всю неделю они не поцеловались ни разу, и Генри не понимает, почему. Его зависимость переходит на новый уровень, отнимая жалкие остатки здравого смысла.

Адам улыбается самой хищной улыбкой из всех, что Генри у него видел.

— Тебе пора домой, Генри, — говорит он.

Смысл слов доходит до Генри слишком медленно. А когда доходит, он отшатывается, чувствуя болезненный укол в сердце.

— Сегодня? — не верит он. — Из всех дней ты отправляешь меня домой сегодня?

Адам пожимает плечами.

— У нас впереди целая вечность. Ты куда-то торопишься?

Одновременно со словами он поднимает руку, подзывая такси. Когда оно подъезжает, Адам, словно издеваясь, целует Генри в щеку: жест слишком легкий для всех чувств, что бушуют в душе.

Затем он уезжает. Генри смотрит ему вслед не понимая, какого черта только что произошло.

*

Утром их подозреваемого находят. В виде трупа с перерезанным горлом.

На этот раз Генри не сомневается, чья рука управляла ножом.


	6. Отчаяние

Джо мягко кладёт ему руку на плечо. Генри не скидывает, только кивает, показывая, что рад её видеть.

Вторник. В его кабинете прохладно, слабо пахнет выкинутыми всего несколько минут назад розами. В этот вторник — красными. За последние несколько недель Адам перебрал все цветы, кроме тех, что означали бы извинения. Не то чтобы Генри готов был простить его.

В очередной раз.

Джо садиться напротив с очередным стаканчиком дешевого кофе, который, однако, прекрасно перебивает запах цветов.

Джо взяла привычку пить по утрам кофе в его кабинете. После того дня, когда он представил краткий отчет по вскрытию их подозреваемого; на вопрос Джо “Это Адам?” ответил коротким кивком и ушел на весь день. Он никому не сказал, где именно был, но с тех пор не произнес ни слова об Адаме.

Генри просто не хочет о нем говорить. Вспоминать тоже не хочет, но, к сожалению, связь, установившаяся между ними — слишком сильная. Её так просто не разрубить, и как бы Генри не отвлекался от мыслей об Адаме в течение дня, стоило ему заснуть, как они возвращались.

И как бы он хотел, чтобы сны были кошмарами.

Адам сказал, они — соулмейты. Люди любили истории о “родственных душах”, о “предназначенных друг другу” с давних пор. Ирония лишь в том, что обычно в этих историях говорилось о счастье. История Генри, почему-то, залита кровью, заляпана грязью могильной земли и вымочена в слезах горя. Он не любит Адама, он повторяет себе это каждый раз, как вспоминает его имя.

Но, как Генри выяснил, любовь и ненависть могут легко идти рука об руку. Физическая зависимость, общая тайна, разочарование друг в друге и жалкие семь дней взаимопонимания. Всё смешалось в коктейль из эмоций, который разрывает грудную клетку, ломая рёбра.

— Готов к тяжелому рабочему дню? — спрашивает Джо, отвлекая его от тяжелых мыслей.

Генри улыбается ей. Она замечательная. Понимающая и принимающая. Она заслуживает счастья и нормальной жизни. Генри должен перестать впутывать её в свои дела.

— Конечно, — кивает он в ответ. — Как всегда.

В общем зале уже возится Лукас. Представитель поколения, выросшего на комиксах и фильмах о сверхъестественном, а потому — так легко принявший, что бессмертные существуют. Он не начал общаться с Генри по-другому, он просто принял его бессмертие как факт. Ведь, конечно, откуда еще можно так много знать.

Потом Джо получает сообщение от Майка и они едут на место преступления. Майк всё еще не в курсе, и Генри это устраивает.

Генри перекидывает край шарфа через плечо, надевает медицинские перчатки, и возвращается к тому, что он умеет лучше всего, — разгадыванию тайн.

Вечером он едет домой. Эйб как раз закрывает магазин. Он улыбается Генри, хлопает приветственно по плечу. Они готовят ужин, обсуждают прошедший день, вредных клиентов в основном.

Эйб не спрашивает об Адаме. Генри тоже не говорит о нём.

Они заканчивают вечер парой бокалов вина, и Эйб идёт спать, а Генри спускается в лабораторию. Он закапывается в бумагах, проведенных тысячу раз расчетах. Он топчется на место уже не первое десятилетие, но какая разница, если это помогает ему не думать о том, о чем он не хочет думать?

Генри проживает еще неделю. Адам присылает ему цветы по вторникам. Но вот он — очередной вторник, а его стол пуст. Генри поджимает губы и пытается выкинуть этот пустяк из головы. Адам, наконец, исчез из его жизни — вот и замечательно.

Генри пропускает очевидные улики на месте преступления, сбивается во время осмотра тела. Джо и Лукас, к счастью, компенсируют его ошибки, вовремя их исправляют. Но Генри остается разочарован в себе, а от того — злится.

Генри возвращается домой, и встречается с Эйбом в дверях — тот идет с пакетом из продуктового.

— А, как раз вовремя, — улыбается ему Эйб и передает пакет, чтобы удобнее было достать ключ. 

Они заходят в антикварный, и застывают. На столике в центре комнаты стоят цветы Tagétes, они же бархатцы. Рыжий букет пышных цветов так хорошо вписывается в обстановку антикварного, словно всегда там стоял.

— Ну, уж нет! — возмущается Эйб, но цветы не трогает. — Еще его не хватало в моем магазине, — он ворчит и уходит в квартиру, но по пути говорит: — Передай ему, что сюда ему путь заказан!

Эйб так забавно возмущается, словно действительно может остановить Адама. Генри бы его самоуверенности.

Цветы оформлены в букет, действительно красивый. 

Отчаяние. Значение бархатцев — отчаяние. Генри задумчиво проводит пальцами по лепесткам. В состоянии отчаяния обычный человек способен на многое. Представить, на что способен Адам — страшно. Но Генри все равно представляет и понимает.

Он убеждается, что Эйб занят своими делами в квартире, а затем медленно подходит к двери в свою лабораторию. Ковер чуть сдвинут в сторону.

Генри еще раз оборачивается, чтобы убедиться, что Эйб в квартире, и открывает люк. Каждый шаг по ступенькам — словно путь на казнь, а от того дается все сложнее.

Адам сидит в кресле и вертит в руках коробочку. Полированная поверхность, золотой замочек. Внутри — красная подложка и шприц вместо кинжала.

— Здравствуй, Генри, — произносит он не поднимая взгляда, но откладывает коробочку в сторону. Все тетради Генри на столе перепутаны, перевернуты, чуть ли не выпотрошены.

— Адам, — мрачно приветствует он. — Я не рад тебя видеть.

Адам поднимает на него взгляд. В нём совершенно новая эмоция. Адам никогда прежде на него так не смотрел. То, что на первый взгляд кажется ненавистью, оказывается обидой, и Генри пугается того, как хорошо он научился читать чужие эмоции.

— Я думал, ты начал понимать, — говорит Адам. — В моё время…

— Сейчас не твоё время, — резко прерывает его Генри. — И не моё. И я выбрал жить по их законам…

— Ты выбрал жить, — перебивает уже Адам, вскакивая на ноги.

Он в два шага переходит комнату, вторгаясь в личное пространство Генри так легко, словно этого пространства и вовсе нет. Он ниже, но внутренней силы в нем хватит на них двоих. Адам — чистая эмоция. Гнев, раздражение, обида.

Генри думает над сотней ответов и вопросов. Почему Адам раз за разом выбирает смерть? 

Потому что он выбирал жизнь слишком много раз — и прогадал каждый из них.

Генри кладёт руки Адаму на плечи и притягивает ближе. Адам мгновенно сцепляет руки у него за спиной и тяжело дышит в шею. Даже сквозь одежду Генри может чувствовать, как он расслабляется, успокаивается. Они слишком зависимы друг от друга. Генри злится и на себя, и на него, и на две тысячи лет, что разделяют их даже сейчас.

— Ты можешь выбрать жизнь еще раз, — тихо говорит Генри. Он имеет в виду: на этот раз ты можешь выбрать меня. Он знает, что Адам поймёт. — Еще один раз.

Адам качает головой, но не расцепляет рук. Внутренняя борьба, что идёт в нем, настолько сильная, что Генри боится сказать хоть слово — и испортить всё.

Генри предпринимает еще одну попытку:

— Мы можем найти решение вместе.

Адам чуть отстраняется, внимательно смотря на него. На его лице — ни одной эмоции, но Генри знает — _чувствует_ , — что Адам переполнен ими.

Он поднимает руки и обхватывает ладонями шею Генри, едва надавливая.

— Это разрешение? — спрашивает он.

— Это одно из возможных решений, — отвечает Генри, тяжело сглатывая. Теперь, когда Адам касается пальцами его кожи, он чувствует жар и жажду большего. Но так не должно быть, он не может пойти на поводу их связи еще раз. — Если ты никого больше не убьешь.

Адам раздумывает некоторое время.

— В последний раз, — наконец еле слышно отвечает он. — Я поверю _тебе_ , Генри, — он разжимает пальцы. — Не дай мне разочароваться.

И он уходит, оставив за собой тяжесть в сердце, перевернутые вверх дном записи и мысли. И пустоту.

Но Генри все еще чувствует чужие пальцы на своей шее и знает — Адама еще можно спасти.

В конце концов, у них есть целая вечность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня есть сильное желание написать вторую часть, но только если это еще кому-то кроме меня надо...  
> (ненавязчиво прошу оставлять отзывы)


End file.
